Italy's Day Off
by BlackRose1125
Summary: Germany was pissed off and busy as usual, and italy's got nothing to do. A day voff and no one wants to eat pasta! how cruel. How will he ever have fun on his day off?


"Hey Germany look what I made for you" Germany turned around to see one of Italy's many mass produced white flags starring right back at him.

"AHHHH dammit Italy when will you stop surrendering to other countries look why don't you and one of your many fine Italian friends take the day off." Italy just starred blankly at Germany with a look of sheer cuteness "But Germany I want to stay and work with you please." Germany started twitching because Italy's cute ray was starting to pull him in but he just started yelling at Italy in many many foul German words. After all of that if Italy was stupid enough to still beg to stay at work Germany would most likely kill himself but luckily Italy left the room and was starting to look for anyone who wanted to go back to his house and eat pasta and paint pictures.

At first he wanted to ask his brother Romano but he was to busy eating tomatoes and pissing off Spain and Holy Rome was way out of the question. He was going to ask France but lets face it he flirts with anything with legs and wants to marry anyone to make his country bigger.

"Who should I ask maybe America or Britain. No that would be horrible choices America is always so big and bossy and if I invite Britain he'll bring his imaginary friends along with him O.o" He just kept wondering who to invite suddenly he felt a dark presence known as Russia. "Hello Italy"

"AHHHHH GO AWAY" In a rushed pace Italy began to run away from Russia and ended up bumping into Ukraine's large breasts "Hey Italy how are you today." Ukraine looked at Italy with kind eyes but all Italy could do was stare at her chest. After five minutes he decided to walk off and tried to find somebody.

As Italy began to loose hope of not finding anyone to spend his day off with he finally found Japan.

"Hey Japan do you want to come over to my house and eat pasta and paint pictures?"

"Ummm sure I will come over I'll bring some of my paintings and food so we can share yes"

"Yea we will eat pasta!"

Now Italy was happy because he finally had a friend to paint pictures and eat pasta with. Italy was thrilled he wanted to invite more people over to his house on his day off so he decided to ask Germany once more.

Italy cautiously walked down the hall to Germanys room and he quickly opened the door.

"Hey Germany guess what Japan's coming over to my house isn't that great Germany!" Germany looked up from his work and glared at Italy.

"Well thats good for you Italy at least now you will stop bugging people" Italy looked at Germany with a kind face

"Well that was the reason I came in I wanted to see if you would like to come over and paint pictures and eat Pasta with us it is going to be so much fun!" Italy screamed in happiness. But Germany looked at Italy like he was a total idiot.

"I don't know but if I do go will you let me finnish my work instead of me saving your ass all the time!" Germany bellowed

"Uhhh i don't think I can promise that but i will do my best Germany." Italy smiled and saluted his superior and left the room.

"Hmmm a actual Day Off it seems so perfect and at Italy's house that will sure be fun. I wonder if they'll serve bratwurst and cheese? It sounds like such fun time." Germany thought to himself just thinking of the delicious bratwurst made his mouth water.

"Hey Germany dude i need you to help me real quick!" Yelled America at the top of his lungs. Uhhh sure but were rivals shouldn't we hate each other?" "Oh No Man this is a fanfiction knowing those people we'll most likely end up making out!" America laughed loudly

BlackRose: Thanx for the idea America I will make that happen the next time LOL XD

"Hey did you here that Tony(America's Alien) it sound like a spirt Damn I hate those things you know never mind Germany I can fix this myself so later man." Germany looks to see America running for his laugh from the so called spirits.

After a long day Germany was done a decided to go to Italy's house for a great dinner. He started to approach the door when italy opened it wide

"Hey Germany welcome to the party!" He opened the door to what looked like a meeting of world affairs but with food and he was so shocked. For one rivals were drinking and laughing and when they usually try to kill one another but here they all were even Russia. Now this looked like a party and Germany spotted a keg of beer with his name on it so he was glad to stay.

Italy began to realize this was a perfect Day Off and that was the best day of his life. So let this be a tale to all Hetalia fans rivals can become friends and who knows maybe the next time you take a day off this might happen to you.


End file.
